My Way
by Windpheonix
Summary: After a young Riolu was separated from his family he must struggle to find the way back to Lucario, who takes desperate measures to regain his son.


My way

Disclaimer:

I do not own Pokemon and I don't earn any money with this piece of fiction. I write it for entertainment purpose only.

_Telepathy_

Thinking

"Speaking"

(Pokemon speaking)

Water dripped from the ceiling and sprayed onto a small figure in the far corner.

The iron bars were rusty, but although old you could still see the spark, when it got charged again.

Riolu had tried touching it and the shock had made his arm cramp all up.

He curled tighter into himself...

His head hurt, as did his arm.

I want to go back. Why did this happen? I want to go back to yesterday.

The small riolu hugged his legs close to his body and started sobbing. His whole body shook, tears dripping on his chest, making dark lines into is matted, dirty fur.

Water continued to drip from the wall and sprayed onto his dark blue fur. His stomach growled in hunger, but there was nothing around.

Just cold and darkness.

Ben proceeded to a safe distance. It was seldom that he was afraid of something, anything really, but officer Jenny, grinning like mad made his legs feel like jelly.

When we storm that thing I'll make sure to stay out of her reach.

"I want all units ready. Surround the building. This time we'll get them!"

Ben nodded and gave a salute before he gave the order to the other units.

She is sure scary

looking forward to catching these guys, but I can't help feeling the same. The last abandoned hideout we found…

Pictures of the cells, where the captured pokemon had been left after the sickness had spread flashed up in his mind.

He forced them down with a growl.

Come on. Concentrate. You'll get them in prison for letting these pokemon die like that, but first you have to get them and enough material to bust them for eternity.

Without the people knowing it, their time of illegal pokemon selling and cruelty would come to an end this night, but would it be soon enough for their newest items?

Riolu sniffled.

He shivered and felt awfully cold. At the same time his bones ached so badly and he felt every dent and crack in the floor of the cell he had crawled into.

Suddenly, a bright light flashed through the cell and a loud bang made him flinch, jumping to his feet, only to grab the wall for support.

Something creaked and came towards him!

Riolu jumped to the side, stumbling and gasped in surprise as his eyes cleared after the flash that had blinded him after the darkness.

The cell door had opened!

This was his way to escape, to get back.

The floor was slippery and wet. Riolu slid around the corners, trying not to fall. His heart pounded in his small chest.

There! Moonlight!

Riolu jumped onto the windowsill and pressed his paws against the cold surface, he couldn't get through it.

He heard cries and shouts behind him.

Riolu started trembling.

He didn't want to go back, it was cold and dark and it hurt!

I want to see father again. 

A tear rolled down Riolu's muzzle, as he frantically pounded against the window and pulled at a strange cold stick on the frame and nearly fell when the frame swung open.

Riolu crawled out of the window. It was underground, so the earth had been shoved aside to let light into the basement.

He ignored the thorns, scratching his muzzle, hitting his face and started running.

Away from the house, slipping into the shadows whenever possible and evading every moving being.

Rain had started to fall, making the ground slippery, making him fall and soaking his fur, still Riolu ran on.

Where was he? Where was father?

"Rio! Riolu!"

His screams were unheard under the pounding of the water, making it hard to see.

Riolu found a hard path, the one his father called human road, but Riolu didn't care about that anymore.

He just wanted to go home, to curl into the embrace of his father, to feel save and loved again.

He slipped, fell onto the hard surface and dragged himself up again, limbs shaking, tears streaking gown his face again, mixing with the rain and falling to the floor again.

Riolu went on. Not caring where he went, not caring if someone saw him. His headache from the narcotics had died down, but still he was tired hungry and exhausted.

Riolu just went on walking, his instinct guiding him to the next shelter he could find. Two rows of houses, between them, a small alley, dark the floor made out of earth, now mud, a dead end. It didn't smell like humans, so Riolu dragged himself into that alley, curled up under a piece of plastic and let exhaustion claim him. Dreaming of his father he escaped his miserable situation for a while.

_A small Riolu hopped through the lush forest bathed in sunlight, trying to catch a leaf. He crouched, focused on his pray, he jumped and a paw caught him on his neck._

_(Riolu, be careful! There is a house, you cannot be seen.)_

_Lucario carefully set him down and rubbed his paw over Riolu's neck where he had grabbed his son, then he was pulled back in the bush. _

_Lucario pulled him into an embrace, mindful of the spike on his chest, enveloping him in his warmth and security. _

_(Be careful, People will try to catch you, if you are not careful. They will take you away from me.)_

_Lucario nuzzled his son, the cold dread, that the humans would see and take his son, was being slowly replaced by the warm love for this wonderful child. _

Akira was on her way home.

It was in the early morning hours and nothing sounded better than a hot shower and her bed.

Perhaps the latter first.

The thought flashed through her mind, as she yawned so hard her jaws hurt.

A strong gush of wind blew through the streets. The brown haired girl shivered and pulled her coat closer.

I hope I still have got some fresh fruits and canned soup at home. Don't think I can get the strength to cook after that shift.

While she was still musing over the question if she had bought apples yesterday, the wind changed direction, rushing under her umbrella and tried to pull it out of her hand.

Akira held on.

"Damnit!"

Cold rain splashed down at her, the slight rain had increased over the night into a real downpour, which was now drenching her.

While Akira battled with her umbrella her pouch slid over her shoulder, dropping in the mud.

"Oh great! And this thing was new!"

Drenched, tired and with the new pouch soaked in mud, could get the day start better? 

Something whimpered, a piece of plastic in the ally to Akira's left shifted. The wind tore at it, but it didn't fly away.

Looks like something curled up in it and holds it down. 

She carefully approached it and as Akira lifted up the plastic plane she let out a gasp of surprise. The Pokemon lying in front of her was drenched in water, shivering and making some pitiful noises. There were scratches all over it's tiny muzzle and Akiras heart melted by the sight. She bent down and let go of her umbrella. She pulled out her sweater and wrapped the quivering Riolu in it, hiding it under her coat.

"We'll get you warmed up in no time. Don't worry. I'll find you a nice place to stay."

Walking through the pounding rain, with the small bundle pressed close to her heart Akira pondered on what to do. She didn't want to walk through the whole city in this storm. She would need long to reach the Pokecenter by foot and busses didn't go this early.

"So I'll have to take you home. Perhaps Sai is going to be home. I'm sure he knows what to do."

Riolu just started to shake harder. Where was his father? He had been so tired he hadn't noticed her before she had picked him up.

I don't want to be taken back to that place again. Where is my Father?

Akira noticed his trembling and started stroking his fur.

"Shhh chibi, I'm not going to hurt you. You are safe with me. I promise."

Her words didn't calm him down as much as she had hoped it would do though.

Ben stood shock still as he eyed the Pokemon in front of him.

That was something he could hardly believe.

_Has the operation gone well?_

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you are talking a..."

A force palm hit the wall behind him as Ben jumped out the way.

The Lucario turned around. His eyes small with anger and he let out a small growl. Ben backed down the corridor as he saw Officer Jenny softly walking around the corner, holding her weapon in front of her, ready to shoot. Sneaking up on the busy Lucario she canned her partner for injuries. Ben shook his head. He was fine, but she shouldn't attack.

In this small space he has the advantage of agility!

_Do not try to flee please. I'm searching for someone and he was in the place you have freed today._

Ben gasped at that revelation. Jenny stopped.

Perhaps there is a chance to solve this.

"Than you must know the anonymous, who tipped us off about their place."

Lucario lowered his head.

_That was me and I am searching for my son, officer._

Akira put Riolu down. He was tucked into a fluffy towel and felt remarkably well.

She had fed him two whole apples and warm water, so he felt full, Riolu yawned, and he felt exhausted.

Akira chuckled while she pulled the bed cover over him.

"Sleep well Riolu." She smiled, stroking his head, propping herself up on one elbow.

"Tomorrow I'll try to find out who you belong to."

But already this small Pokemon had grown on her. While she had applied he antiseptics he had held perfectly still after she had explained him what he stinging stuff was there for.

But now, Akira glanced at the time and flinched, it was definitely time for bed. She pulled the cream coloured curtains close and fell into a deep sleep next to Riolu on the bed.

Lucario sighed. he sat on the damp roof and looked into the sun. The long night made him bone weary, but the thought of his lost son didn't let him sleep. Officer Jenny had told him to wait. A tear slipped down his cheek. They hadn't seen him during the raid. Had he made a mistake? Had they taken his son to another place? Was he in pain right now, was he calling for his father, or did Riolu think he had been abandoned?

_Riolu played with the leaves. _

_He jumped after them and tried to catch them Lucario smiled. His son would do fine one day. He already showed the natural ability and strength he would have as a Lucario._

_The proud father turned around and searched again for eatable berries. His son needed proper nourishment to grow up properly. He himself could go on days with little food, but Riolu needed to eat properly._

_Lucario turned around, just in time to see his son pounding through a bush. He lept forward, gripped his son at his neck and pulled him back. He cringed at handling his child like that, but they were too close to the human village to run so carelessly through the woods. _

_He pressed his son close felling his small body next to his, careful about his spike and drew comfort from the warmth of the small body, the only reminder left from his beloved mate._

_The only one who trusted him without a question._

Lucario jumped to his feet. He wouldn't wait. He had to find his son and while that police was doing its job, he was not going to sit around idly!

His son trusted him and Lucario would not fail him. He took off, searching the streets idly, but what different choice did he have? Better do anything than nothing. Perhaps he would see one of the men or recognise a scent.

He closed his eyes and searched for the aura of his son again, as so often in the last two days, but again, he was not able to find him.

Lucarios heart clenched painfully.

Akira yawned and started stretching. The bed was so cosy. She shut up and relaxed again when Riolu sat perched on the windowsill, paws pressed against the glass.

Akira watched him interested. The small riolu looked much stronger. She hadn't been able to find Sai this morning, but she knew that he usually visited the park in the afternoon to let out his fire Pokemon. Riolu turned his head, intently focusing on something out of her sighed.

"You want to go outside?"

Although her voice made him jump off the sill and crouch with his back to the wall, as soon as Riolu recognised the one who had saved him last night, he nodded.

Light poured onto his blue fur and made it shine after the bath yesterday.

"When you are ready, we can go to the park. I might know someone who knows…."

Akira couldn't finish the sentence as Riolu left the spot of warm sunlight and made a beeline for the door eager to go out and search for his father.

While she is with me no one will try to catch me. They will think I'm hers.

It was a sunny, bright day, warmth filling every corner of her body, as if nature tried to make up for the coldness yesterday. Riolu was seated snugly in her straw basket. Akira didn't like carrying him around this way too much, but he was still somewhat unstable on his paws.

He held on tightly, obviously not used to the noise and that many people, making their way towards the park.

The people crowded around the training area. Trainers to look out for their opponents, fans to cheer on their idols and some others were looking out for new combinations.

In this group of people Akria found her friend Sai. His bright red mop of hair was easily seen next to his Glurak

"Hey there, Akira. Wow, you got a Riolu? I didn't know you wanted to get a Pokemon!" His eyes were gleaming with eagerness to take a closer look at Riolu, but as he reached out to take him from the basket the blue Pokemon flew into Akiras arms.

"Sorry Sai, but he is a little afraid of strangers." Sais face darkened as the Pokemon evaded

him. He gave Akira a sharp nod and turned on his heels to keep track of the ongoing match.

"Actually, he isn't my Pokemon. I found him yesterday. He was hiding in an alley, completely exhausted. Too tired to notice me as I picked him up. Do you know, if someone is missing a Riolu?"

Sai turned around.

" I would need to take a closer look. Do you think he would let me touch him, if we were alone?"

The girl shrugged her shoulders "Might be. I don't know."

Sai started walking, eager to get a look at the rare Pokemon.

He led them into a less well kept area of the park. There were less flours and the grass was higher and not mowed. The trees started to grow wild, not in planted rows.

As the noise of the crowed started to die out Sai turned around. Akira picked Riolu up, but the small pokemon clung to her sleeve, obviously terrified of being handed to the red haired boy. He grabbed the Riolu and ripped it grip loose. Akira took a step back, as he pinched his fur, causing Riolu to cry out in pain and trying to get out of his grip.

"Sai. What are you doing?"

Riolu started shaking. The boy held him like a piece of dead meat. Not caring, just searching his body for flaws. Riolu would not be held by a trainer like that. He remembered strong arms holding him, warm and full protectiveness. He was tired of running. The last days he had been tranquilised, full of drugs, unable to think straight and unable to fight, but today he would show that he was a fighting type Pokemon.

The wind brought one more wave of cheering towards them, as Riolu brought out his paws and used force palm on him.

The boy screamed I pain, as Riolu fell to the ground and started running.

"Glurak! Flame thrower!"

"Sai! No!"

Akira stood between Riolu and the attackers. She was trembling. Her eyes wide in fear. "What are you doing? He is just…"

"He is just a Pokemon, who needs to learn his place. As do all Pokemon!"

Lucario stopped. He had let been searching with the aura vision again, but this time he had turned for the more unlikely places, first the mall, now the park. Before he had doubted Riolu would go there, but now there were no other choices left. Perhaps he had been caught and his new trainer showed him off.

There!

An aura flashed. Could it be…

Lucario stormed towards the park. No longer bothering to stay in the shadows. Could it be, that he hadn't lost his son yet?

"Tackle!"

Akira was pushed out of the way and hit the moist floor, staring up at Glurak, a pokemon she had often met before.

"He is just a stupid Pokemon, why would you care? I'm gong to give him shelter and I am going to make him strong."

ais eyes gleamed with greed.

" I would tell everyone, that you have helped me get him when he evolves to Lucario."

Akira sighed and stood up on shaky legs. Riolu stood between two tress still dazed, having been thrown away be Sai. He watched him tearfully. Why did this human talk about him as if he didn't have a mind on his own?

Riolu took a step backwards. The male snapped his head around.

"Glurak Fire storm!"

"No!"

Akira couldn't believe her eyes. Sai was willing to hurt a Pokemon that much, just to capture him?

The fire ball came soaring towards Riolu, bending him, brighter then the sunlight. He froze. Riolu shut his eyes, tears rising in his eyes.

_Aura sphere!_

A ball of energy met the ball of fire and cancelled it out.

Sai and Akira stared at the figure behind the smoke.

"A Lucario."

Sai's breath hitched in his throat. He was not stupid. Capturing a Riolu and training it was something entirely different to beating a Lucario. And a powerful specimen to that. He turned to run, not bothering about Glurak. He had stronger pokemon anyway.

Lucario growled and turned to the fire Pokemon, which took off after his master.

The blue pokemon wished to follow them and hurt them badly, but first he had to care for his son.

Riolu trembled. Looking up at him with longing, big eyes, slowly filling with tears. Lucario felt his anger vanish. He knelt down and embraced his son, his arms wrapping him tightly, pressing the small body to his, and feeling his heart next to his.

A sound behind him made Lucario jump. It was a girl. She was still looking after the boy.

"I would have never thought for him to be such an arse. I have to apologize, I thought he could help me find Riolu's home."

Her eyes sought out the small Pokemon, hiding behind his fathers legs. "Is he alright?"

Lucario nodded.

_He is. Thank you. _

Lucario turned around

_We have to leave now. Please tell the officer that we are fine and that may please not search for us._

Akiras eyes widened at the realisation.

"You are wild Pokemon."

Her words were bale above a whisper, nearly drowned out by the voices of the group.

_That is true._

Akira made a step after father and son.

"You could stay with me. Being hunted like that must be terrible. I would not own you, but you could relax a bit."

Lucario turned around and looked her straight I the eye.

_I am grateful for you caring about my son, but I will him not let him grow up near to the ones who took his mother from us._

With no other words Lucario turned away from her and vanished in the shadows behind his son.

Akira looked after them, silently wishing them well.

Take care. You've got a lovely son.


End file.
